


Winchester's Complex

by fallenvvings



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Supernatural - Freeform, Superwho, The God Complex, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 01:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenvvings/pseuds/fallenvvings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the boys hear about a potential case in New Jersey, they stop by a hotel for the weekend. At the hotel, Sam and Dean meet the Doctor and the Ponds only to find out that this hotel isn't on Earth!<br/>Based on 6x11 of Doctor Who - The God Complex plus the Winchesters, minus the monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Supernatural, Doctor Who or the characters I use in the story.  
> Special thanks to my friends Skylar and Veronica for helping as much as they could!  
> Follow me on tumblr at [fallenvvings](http://fallenvvings.co.vu).

     "Dean, so get this," Sam said. They'd been in the same hotel for the past two weeks, dying to move on to another job, another town. "Six people died in one week in some small town in New Jersey."  
     "What's so special about that?" Dean asked.  
     "Witnesses reported seeing black smoke moments before they died."  
     "Demons?"  
     "Maybe."  
     "Let's check it out."

  
     They were just happy to hop in the Impala and drive away from the town that they'd been in. The boys drove for miles on end. Hours later, they pulled up to a hotel and went inside to check in. Some sort of repetitive elevator music was playing quietly in the background. The man at the front desk gave them a key and said, "Room 214." They set off to their room.  
     Just as Dean was about to walk up the stairs, Sam said, "Did you hear that?"

  
 **VWORRRRRP. VWORRRRRRP. Thump!**

  
     They pulled out their guns and headed back down the hall to investigate. As they waited for someone to show, they heard a girl with a slight Scottish accent talking. "Let's go to Ravan-Skala, he says. The people are 600 feet tall, you have to talk to them in hot air balloons and the tourist information center is made out of one of their hats, he says. I'm sorry, but I don't see any huge hats."  
     "Amy, Beaky, this could be the most exciting thing I've ever seen," A man with a British accent replied.  
     "You're kidding," Another European man said. Dean ran down the hallway towards the twisted staircase with Sam following in suit.  
     “How can you be excited about a rubbish hotel on a rubbish bit of earth?” The Scot woman asked.  
When the group came to the bottom of the stairs, Sam and Dean cocked their guns. "Who are you?" Dean asked.  
     "I don’t appreciate it when guns are pointed at me," A man wearing a suit and a bowtie said. "I’m not going to hurt you." The boys slowly lowered their guns. "I'm the Doctor, and this is Amy," he said, pointing towards the ginger-haired, Scottish woman, "And this is Rory," he pointed to the other man.  
     "I'm Sam, and this is Dean," replied Sam.  
     "Hello Sam, Dean," said the Doctor.  
     "Wait, Doctor? Doctor who?" Sam asked.  
     "Just the Doctor," Amy replied with a roll of her eyes. The Doctor turned to Amy and said, "Now, what you need to understand is that this is not Earth."  
     "Excuse me?" Sam asked.  
     "This has just been made to look like Earth. The craftsmanship involved. Can you imagine?"  
     "Then where the hell are we?" Dean asked.  
     "I dunno! Something must’ve yanked us off-course." The Doctor replied, and continued down the hallway excitedly to look around the fake hotel. “Look at the detail on that plant!”  
     “Right, but who would mock up an Earth hotel?” Rory questioned.

     Sam and Dean exchanged a confused glance. “If it's fake, how did you guys get here?" Sam asked, following the trio back to the lobby area.  
     "Uh, well...you might not believe us..." Rory said doubtfully.  
     "Try us," Dean said.  
     "It's a time machine that can travel anywhere through time and space," The Doctor replied, pointing to a blue police box. "Now that the introductions are over..."  
     "You time traveled here?" Sam asked curiously. He was also wondering how the three of them would fit in that tiny box but instead he asked, "Why would anyone come here?"  
     "He originally promised Ravan-Skala..." Amy started.  
     "And who would make a friggin' hotel that looks like something out of 'The Shining'?" Dean asked.  
     "Yeah this does look kind of like 'The Stanley Hotel,'" Sam agreed. The Doctor looked at them and brushed the reference off. As they were walking, Rory began to examine the pictures that were lined up on the wall. "Have you seen these? Look at the labels and the names. 'Commander Halke, defeat.' 'Lady Silvertear, daleks.'"  
     "What are...'Daleks?'" Dean mocked.  
     "Kind of like robotic salt and pepper shakers that can kill you," Amy replied. The boys just shrugged.  
     "Lucy Hayward, that brutal Gorilla?" Amy read. "Doctor, what does it mean?" Everyone turned to the man in the bow tie.  
     "I dunno, let's find out."

  
     The group walked to the lobby, and the Doctor rang the bell on the front desk. No one answered. The man who had given Sam and Dean their room key was gone. “Quite enough of that,” the Doctor said, flicking a switch on a radio sitting on the reception desk. "Listen…Sammy and I? We've got to get out of here. We’ve got a case to work on," Dean said. The Doctor turned to the boys. Sam followed Dean to the front doors and pulled them open. When opened, walls blocked the exit.   
"So it's a wall that looks like a door. Door-walls if you'd like." The Doctor rambled on. "I mean, and the windows are..." He pushed away a set of curtains, only to reveal more of the wall. "Right. Big day for a fan of walls. So! If there are walls all around then...how did you boys get inside?"

  
     Sam and Dean just looked at each other. "W-we...we walked right through that door! It was New Jersey outside and then we came in, got a room key and we were about to go in the room but then we heard you guys," Sam answered.  
     "Ah, the newest Jersey. I went to New New York once, you know. There was so much traffic...Anyway, Sam, you said you had a room key, right. What was the room number?" The Doctor asked. Rory and Amy stared at Sam.  
     "Uhh...214," Sam replied. The elevator music started up again as they walked up the stairs.

     Everyone followed the Doctor to the second floor. "Ah, here it is." The Doctor pointed to a plack on the right of the door. "Room 214" Amy read. Sam unlocked the door. The group walked in to the room and shut the door behind them. The hotel room looked like the ones Sam and Dean usually rent when they're on a case; two beds, a bathroom, a small table, the works.

      On each bed sat two clowns, who stared at the group, laughing. “Let’s get out of here,” Sam begged, pulling on Dean’s sleeve like he used to do when they were kids. “Sammy, they’re just clowns--” He looked at Sam and saw fear in his eyes. Dean immediately pulled out his gun, stepped in front of Sam and shot at the clowns. They exploded into glitter.

      “Wait! Wait!” The Doctor shouted, jumping in front of them. “Don’t shoot them. They’re not real.” Sam quickly escaped and shut the door behind him. “I’m guessing you’re afraid of clowns, Sammy?”  
      “Don’t call me that,” Sam replied harshly.  
      “Yeah, he is,” Dean said giving Sam a concerned glance.

      They walked further down the hallway and the whole time, the Doctor had been mumbling to himself. “I wonder if this key they gave you will open up all the doors,” the Doctor said, walking down the hall deep in thought. The Winchesters and the Ponds followed him. “If it can, will there be more clowns behind the doors? Only one way to find out I guess.” He snatched the key from Sam and opened another room. “Hey!” Sam started to protest. The group filed in behind the Doctor. It looked ordinary, no clowns on the beds this time.

      " **EXTERMINATE**."

      “What the hell is that?” Dean asked, backing up towards the door.  
      “That would be a Dalek, Dean.” Amy replied. The group stood in awe as what Amy had previously described--robotic salt and pepper shakers—rolled out from the bathroom. “Doctor!” Amy cried out. “What do we do?”  
“Run!” The Doctor opened the door and everyone ran out. “They can kill you?” Sam asked.  
      “The little whisk thing they have as arms has a laser in it that can disintegrate you,” Rory answered.

      “That’s so interesting,” the Doctor said aloud to no one in particular as the group when back down the stairs to the lobby. “Different things in every room? Maybe everyone has their own room. Sam’s room was 214 because he was afraid of clowns and…”  
      “Doctor!” Rory pointed at a picture frame. “Lady Silvertear, _Daleks!_ Maybe that was her room!”  
      “Rory! Brilliant work. Sam, you knew 214 was your room when you entered because of your fear of clowns but you knew to go to room 214 because the man at the front desk gave you the key, right? Well, where is that man now?”


	2. Indication

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A/N: Sorry if my brief Greek mythology explanation is incorrect! Please let me know if it isn't and I will fix it. The story of Daedalus and Icarus is my favorite.)

Sam started to describe the receptionist to the Doctor while Amy and Dean searched behind the desk. “Look, everyone’s got their own room key,” Dean said while handing them out. “But if Sam’s key can open every door, why do we all have our own?”  
      “I’m assuming it’s to tell you where your room is specifically,” The Doctor said, walking back up the stairs to the first floor. “I’m just going to pop back in the TARDIS and…”  
      “What?” Amy asked, following him up.  
      “It’s gone.”  
      “What do you mean? It was right here!” Amy said, patting the empty air space.  
      “Somebody doesn’t want us to leave,” The Doctor concluded, joining the group back downstairs.

      “What’s wrong?” Rory asked the pair.  
      “The TARDIS is gone,” Amy said.  
      “The what?” Dean said.  
      “The little police box. How we got here in the first place,” Rory replied. “Well maybe we should just visit our rooms, since we’ve got nothing better to do and we’ve already seen Sam’s room,” Rory said, starting towards the staircase.  
      “I think it’d be better if we stayed together,” Sam said, following him.  
      “My key says room 446,” Dean suggested.

      The group stopped in front of room 446. Dean opened the door and they followed him inside. No clowns on the beds, no daleks coming out from the bathroom. Dean sighed, and sat down on a chair facing the only table in the room. Suddenly, the entire room shook.

      “Dean, what are you afraid of?” The Doctor asked, pressing up against the wall for support.  
      “I’m not afraid of anything!” He replied confidently. The room started to vibrate rapidly.  
      “Are you sure?” Just then, the entire room shifted into the front controls of an airplane. “No, no, no. Not this. Anything but this please,” he pleaded. Dean was sitting behind the steering wheel of the airplane while everyone else stood behind him. The room was still shaking. Out of the window in front of them, the plane was heading quickly towards the ground. With a final shake, everyone was on the floor and the plane was gone.

\---

      The Winchester boys looked at each other to make sure they were okay, then they checked on the others. “Look,” Amy pointed at the ceiling. There was a large hole above them.  
      “Must’ve fell through then,” Rory inferred. The group rushed out of the room and into the hallway. Dean shuddered a bit but kept walking.

      Rory’s room key had ‘Room 357’ written on it. When they came up to the door, Rory took a deep breath and turned the key. They went inside and the Doctor shut the door behind them. There was a man sitting on the farthest bed, facing away from them. “What are you afraid of?” Amy whispered.  
      “It’s okay,” the unknown man said. “This isn’t really Rory’s room. This was just a way to get you to me.” The group looked around at each other confused. “My name is Gabriel,” he said, turning around. Sam and Dean looked at each other in shock.  
      “You know this man?” Rory asked.  
      “Yeah, unfortunately,” Dean said.

      “The beginning was a test. How many rooms have you been to so far, besides this one?”  
      “Three,” the Doctor replied. “A test of what, exactly?”  
      “Perseverance and knowledge, I think the man said. He knows all of us. But he likes to talk about you best, Doctor. He knows you’re smart and that you’d figure this all out.”  
      “Who knows me?”  
      “The man.”

      Just then, a British man’s voice came out of nowhere. “Ah, now that the gang’s all here…Hello Doctor, Ponds, Winchesters.” It sounded as if it were coming from a loud speaker. “I have a name of course, but I’m not going to reveal it to you all. Which is why you can call me ‘The Man’.”  
      “You’re voice sounds so familiar…” Sam wondered out loud.  
      “Yes you might recognize me. You know who I am. But not yet. See, Gabe’s already heard this speech but the rest of you haven’t, so I’ll repeat it. This hotel was a ploy. A giant labyrinth, if you will. If you hadn’t noticed, the rooms and hallways can change or shift any way I want them to. But I specifically wanted all of you to meet each other. Gabe was my decoy, my bait. He labeled all the keys as I told him too. He moved the TARDIS. My job? I set up the rooms. I know all of your fears already, so that was relatively easy. I’ve been following Gabe around this whole time; my cute, teeny, _Angel of the Lord_ has been so helpful.” Amy and Rory raised an eyebrow. Gabe looked down in shame.

      The man laughed. “Anyway,” he continued. “Goal is to, well, get out of here! So much fun! Here’s how it works: in the rooms there are clues. There are 599 rooms in the labyrinth, so unless you want to be here a while looking one by one isn’t an option. You’re first clue? Try the keys you already have.”

      Suddenly, it became quiet. The man was gone.

      “Where do your keys tell you to go?” Sam asked.  
      “Eleven,” the Doctor said.  
      “236,” said Amy.  
      “Wait!” Gabriel said. “I know where the TARDIS is. I moved it there. Why don’t we just go get it?”  
      “Where is it then? The Doctor asked.  
      “Follow me.”

      They followed Gabriel down the hall and up the stairs to the fifth floor. He led them to room 598. He shoved his key into the knob and jiggled it around. “It’s not opening,” he said.  
      “Let me try,” the Doctor said, shoving Gabriel a little. The Doctor put his key in the door and turned. “Why isn’t it working?” he asked despairingly.  
      The man’s voice came back over the speaker and shouted, “I told you to go to one of the rooms that your keys unlock!”  
      “Everyone’s keys worked on every door before!” Dean said.  
      “Yes, but I _changed_ it. Now, your keys only work with certain doors,” The man began to laugh hysterically. When he calmed down, he continued, “Plus, I moved the TARDIS anyway, so you won’t be able to find it.” He chuckled for a few seconds and disappeared.

\---

      They decided to go to Amy’s room first because it was closest to where they were. The group stood in front of room 236, waiting for Amy to put in the key and turn. When she did, they all followed her inside. The rooms looked like all of the others that they had been in so far. But this time, nothing changed. Nothing frightening happened.  
      “Look,” Dean said, pointing to a piece of paper on the only table in the room. The rest crowded around him as they all read the note. It said:

_Daedalus and Icarus in a tree._  
 _They built wings so they could flee._  
 _“Don’t fly too high or too low._  
 _If you do, then you’ll know.”_  
 _3, 2, 1, than you’re dead_  
 _if you don’t listen to what Daedalus said._

__  
“I’ve heard of Daedalus before,” Sam said. “It’s Greek mythology. Icarus was Daedalus’ son. Daedalus built a labyrinth for King Minos so they could imprison a Minotaur. Theseus volunteered himself for the “sacrifice” but Daedalus hinted him on how to escape the maze, so Theseus killed the Minotaur. Minos got mad and then…”  
      “And then he threw Daedalus and Icarus in the maze, right?” Amy asked.  
      “Right! Then, to escape the maze, Daedalus created wings out of feathers put together with wax.”  
      “ _Fly too high,_ or the wax would melt and he’d fall into the ocean and drown. _Or too low,_ and he’d touch the waves and the wings would get wet.”  
      “So what he’s trying to tell us is to fly in the middle?” Rory asked.  
      “That’s it Rory!” The Doctor exclaimed. “599 rooms means that there’s five floors. What’s in the middle of five? Three! THREE-TWO-ONE!”  
      “I don’t know how you got all that from a riddle on Greek mythology, but let’s go then,” Dean added, grabbing the paper and shoving it in his pocket. Gabriel just nodded and followed the rest of the pack.

      When they arrived at room 321, Dean took his key out of his pant pocket and opened the door, praying that this room had nothing to do with planes. 5 others followed him in. They waited, defenses up, ready for whatever the man was going to throw at them. Instead of anything scary or mysterious, there was another piece of paper on the desk. This one only said,

_0245689_

      “That’s easy,” Amy said. “Room 137. 1, 3, and 7 are the numbers that are left out of the sequence.”


End file.
